Sorry
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Jerry Lawler along with everyone else in the WWE thinks Michael Cole is a jerk. But how will king react when he finds out just how sorry Cole is?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in life you have to just deal with it. No one in WWE knows that better than hall of famer Jerry Lawler. And what exactly does he have to just deal with? Michael Cole, the "Voice" of the WWE.

Raw was in Memphis that night. It was six o'clock when Jerry showed up. He was greeted by a lot of the younger guys. When you're a hall of famer people just seem to gravitate to you to hear stories or tips.

"So , what did you think of my match last week ?" Alex Riley asked.

"It was good Riley, you don't have to call me Mr. Lawler."

"Hey Gerry" Santino called as he speed walked toward the group " how do you make your punches stronger?"

"Ah, that I will not tell you guys."

"Why not?" The italian asked.

"You shouldn't tell all of your secrets. Or else you'll have no secret weapons Right?"

"Raght" Santino said with a confused look on his face.

"Ok guys I have to go now."

"ok see ya Mr.. I mean Jerry."

"Yeah see ya latar Gerry."

Jerry was already in what he was gonna wear for the show so he just walked to the gorilla position to see the matches for that night. When he saw Alex Riley versus Santino Marrella written he couldn't help but grin. Sure it was nowhere near the main event but at least they were getting some airtime and some action.

After glancing at the rest of the matches he picked up a script to go over before the show. Even though he didn't have to get changed Jerry absent-mindedly walked to the locker room he shared with the other ring side crew.

The locker room was pretty plain. White paint was just starting to chip off the walls, the lockers were gray, beside that there was a bathroom with the door shut, and two tan sofas. Josh Matthews sitting on one of the couches on his cell phone. Jerry sat down on the other one and started to read. In the bathroom he could see the light on.

"Ok b-bye" Josh hung up and finally noticed Jerry with a "Hey"

"Hey Josh" Jerry looked up.

"you see the matches for tonight?"

"yep, who you interviewing tonight?"

"Cena and Eve but they're both pretty late in the show."

"Yeah Cena's in the second to last match right?"

Josh smiled "Yeah he is. So have you seen Michael?"

Just the thought of that Jackass made Jerry sit up straight and narrow his eyes "No I haven't."

"Oh ok"

"why?"

"I don't know he seems a little..." Matthew's voice trailed off.

"A little What?"

"Different"

"Different" Jerry repeated.

"yeah" Josh stood up and walked over to Lawler. "Promise you won't tell anyone this." He sat beside the hall of famer.

"Ok I won't" Jerry ment it too. He wasn't much to gossip plus he didn't really want to talk about Cole even if he was gonna gossip.

"Ok" the young man took a deep breath "I think he's sorry."

"I know he's sorry" Jerry chuckled.

"No Jerry he Really is sorry for everything."

"everything?"

"everything. Taking JR's spot, everything he said and fighting with you."

"Did he tell you this?" Lawler could never imagine Cole could be sorry little on forgive him.

"no" Josh mumbled "But I can tell."

Jerry shook his head " Cole is not that easy. At first I thought he was sorry but he has proven that he is not repeataly and clearly."

"Ok I guess I was wrong."

Silenus filled the locker room.

"Well I have to go" the young man broke the silence "See ya after the show?"

"sure I know a great bar we can all go to." By we Jerry meant him, matthews and Roberts but no way was he involving Michael.

"Yeah Bye."

"bye" Jerry said into his copy of the script.

Right after Matthews left the bathroom door swung open. Michael Cole walked over to the lockers not even noticing or acknowledging Jerry. But oppose to his usually smirk he wore a small frown. Jerry could see why Josh would have thought he was sorry but he looked more nervous than sorry. Not that Jerry cared.

Finally Michael acknowledged him with an "oh hello Jerry." He didn't even look Jerry in the eye. Jerry's whole body tensed "He's not even man even to look me in the eye." he thought before finally forcing out an angry "Hey." Michael pulled a small white box out oh his bag before tossing the worn out brown leather bag back into the locker. Without another word he slammed his locker and hide the box inside his black jacket pocket. He walked out of the locker room the frown on his face melting into a small smile.

For some reason that smile struck a cord with Jerry. After only few seconds he found himself wonder about what Cole was up to. A prank? On him? On a superstar? Jerry finally gave in and left the locker room. As he walked down the packed hallway he looked for Michael. Justin Roberts had stopped Michael so Jerry slowed his pace rolling the script still in his hands up.

After talking for a moment Michael said goodbye and kept walking. His hands now thrust deep in his black pants pocket. Jerry walked quietly stalking Cole "What is he doing?"

Cole pushed through an exit and walked out into a parking lot. The sun was just about to set. The parking lot they were in was almost empty with only a few already unpacked trucks and no people. Jerry slipped beside one of the trucks Michael did the same on the other side. He lit a cigarette and glanced around.

Jerry checked his watch it was seven-ten. The two men were alone for about ten minutes but it felt like an hour and a half to Jerry.

Right as he was about to leave Jerry saw something that made him want to stay. It was Kelly Kelly jogging toward them...toward Cole. When she got to him she kissed Michael's cheek tenderly in turn he wrapped his arms around her tiny exposed waist. She was already in her ring gear which was basically a training bra and a pair of short shorts with boots.

"Hey Daddy" the blonde bombshell cooed.

"H-Hello baby-girl"

She looped her thin but toned arms around his neck and giggled.

"I got you something" Michael whispered.

"You shouldn't have"

"Come on I wanted to"

"Wait are you giving me a gift so-so that I won't..." her voice started to shake.

"No no n-no" he stuttered.

"...you...you know I won't tell"

The two were silent for a while.

Jerry peeked around the corner to see them both staring into each others eyes their bodies pressed against each other. They kissed and didn't stop. They moved their lips kissing passionately. Michael's hands grazed Kelly's ass before running up her spine. Jerry could see Michael's tongue going into Kelly's mouth.

At last Michael pulled away with a goofy grin on his face and pulled the white box out of his jacket pocket. He pressed the box into her hands as well as his lips against her cheek.

"You really shouldn't have!"

"I really wanted to Kelly. Come on now open it already!"

"ooh michael." she cooed and again threw her arms around his neck.

"Well put it on."

"Ok can you help?"

Jerry peered at them and guessed it was a necklace cause Kelly turned around so Michael could fasten something around her neck.

"I love it baby! Thank you!"

"Your welcome babe."

Kelly nuzzled Michael's neck and collar-bone. He got pushed into the side of the truck forcefully. she gripped his shoulders grinning up on him and kissing him on the lips again. After about ten minutes he pulled away again.

"I have to go babe."

she sighed before saying "K see ya after the show?"

"Of course. My room or yours?" He asked taking both of her hands.

"Can we use my room tonight?" She batted her eyelashes.

"yeah I'll be there at one ok." With one last hug Michael took off walking slowly away.

The last thing Jerry saw before he took off was Kelly picking up the little white box off the ground and blowing a kiss which Michael pretend caught.

Jerry had not been seen by Michael at all or at least that's what he guessed from the way Michael was acting. Still being an overconfident jerk they waiting for Justin Roberts to announce them coming out to the ring. Michael straighten his red patterned tie before checking his cellphone which was in his pants pocket. He glanced quickly at the phone before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Josh asked as he walked up to the two waiting men.

"Ball and chain" Michael smirked.

Michael was announced and walked out to the sound of Raw's theme along with thousands of people booing him. "If only they knew" Jerry balled his hands into fists at his side.

"Hey Jerry real quick you didn't tell him what I said right?" Josh whispered.

"No I didn't"

"Well did you guys talk? Do you think he's really sorry?"

"Josh I Know that he is one hundred percent sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long three hours for Jerry Lawler that night sitting next to Michael Cole not just because he was a jerk but because of what he'd seen before the show. Jerry hurried down the main hallway of the arena trying not to think about the details of the night. How Michael had sat there during the diva's match drooling over a woman young enough to be his daughter.

"hey Jerry" a voice called from behind stopping him in the main hallway. He turned around to see Josh Matthews and Justin Roberts jogging toward him.

"Great show huh?" The interviewer asked when the two younger men had caught up.

"Yeah it was" Jerry felt his stomach flip as over Josh's shoulder he saw Michael Cole smiling as he read something on his phone before taking off toward the locker room.

"well you ready?" Roberts asked while unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Wait guys I gotta go get my bag." Josh quickly said.

"ok Lawler you coming or do you want to meet us outside?"

"I'll come with you guys." Jerry needed the company plus maybe he could see what else Cole was up to.

The three walked through the loud crowded hallway back to their shared locker room. Once they got to the door Lawler could hear Michael's voice inside "Ok be there soon... Love you too baby." Josh opened the door and immedently went to his locker. Justin and Jerry stood in the door way.

"Was that you're wife?" Justin asked Michael.

"yep."

"Wait are you going home tonight?" Josh grabbed his black duffel bag tossing it over his shoulder.

"No...We just say that when she calls me on the road."

"aw cute" Justin mocked.

Jerry knew Michael was lying.

"Well see ya tomorrow for the smack down taping." Josh eyed Jerry silently asking him to ask Michael to join them to the bar.

"Hey Cole you wanna come with us for some drinks?"

Michael looked up from his bag "Really?"

"You wanna come or not?" Lawler shifted in the doorway uncomfortably.

With a small smirk Michael looked at Josh then Justin and finally at Jerry "no thanks."

"why not?" Roberts asked.

"I'm busy tonight."

"With what?" Jerry asked through his teeth.

The two younger men looked at one another as silent's filled the locker room. Cole picked up his bag and started out the door without another word.

"Wait Michael." Jerry stopped him in the hall.

The "voice of the WWE" stopped but rolled his eyes.

"How about we talk about next week's show?"

"Listen Lawler I'm busy tonight."

Now all four men where out in the hallway. The crowds of people were slowly starting to disappear and it was getting quiet. Jerry looked at Michael he was shifting nervously and glancing around. Turning his attention Jerry addressed the two younger men.

"You guys go to the bar without me. I'll catch up later with you later." he said with a fake smile.

The two nodded and listened as the hall of famer gave then directions to a local sports bar. They both said quick good-byes before leaving the two older men alone in the now nearly empty hall. After they had disappeared from sight Lawler turned his attention back to Michael who was trying to back away.

"What's your problem Lawler?"

"No problem we just need to talk about something." He grabbed Cole's arm and tugged him into the locker room.

To Jerry's surprise Michael pulled back breaking his grip "What the hell is this about?"

"Your marriage."

"Oh because you know so much about that don't cha!"

Jerry could feel his blood pressure rising "You LITTlE IDIOT!"

"But hey fourth times the charm."

"Listen Cole I know about her." Jerry calmed himself down at least for now.

Michael just squeezed the leather straps on his bag and started to turned with an unmanly "whatever."

Jerry wiped both his hands over his face "Why do I care about this?" he mumbled to himself. Despite not being able to answer his own question Lawler followed Michael to the parking lot. Michael waved down a cab as did Jerry who guessed he was heading to the hotel where most of the superstars where staying. He was right.

Michael got out and went inside. Jerry followed him. Inside the lobby a few superstars were standing around talking about the show or their own matches. Alex Riley looked up from his conservation with Zack Ryder to see Jerry.

"Hey Jerry!"

"oh Hey Alex."

"Why are you here? I mean you live here don't you?"

"yeah I live here but I've got business to take care of."

"oh ok." the younger man said disappointed that the older man was busy and unable to talk.

Jerry walked over to the front desk to see what room Cole was in.

"Hello may I help you sir." the young woman behind the desk asked.

"um yes do you know what room a Michael Cole is staying in?"

"Sure ... he's on the fourth floor ... room D...12."

"Thank You"

After getting up to the fourth floor Jerry found Michael's room. He stopped to double check the number and that the hallway was empty before loudly knocking on the door. Michael answered the door after about five hard knocks with that stupid smile. His sports jacket was gone as was his tie, his shirt was untucked and un buttoned all the way. The smile on his face quickly faded as he saw Lawler.

"what are you doing here?" he whisper-hissed.

"Listen I may not have had luck in marriage but at least I never cheated."

"Mind your own god damn business Lawler!" he was still whispering.

Before Jerry could say anything else Cole had backed up into the hotel room and was about to slam the door. Quickly Jerry pushed the door wide open again. It was only when he had closed the door behind himself when he noticed the bed. Or more like that someone was in.

"Michael!?" A familiar voice called from under the sheets.

"Kelly?" Jerry shoot his eyes back to Cole who looked to be in shock.

"Jerry! w-what are you... Michaelwhyishehere?" she poked her blonde head out from under the covers. She looked as if she was about to start crying.

"Lawler please get out of here."

"why is he here Michael?" Kelly asked again as she wrapped a sheet around her naked self and stood up.

Michael rushed over to her side "Lawler get out!"

"Michael you can't just sleep with another woman when your married."

"How did he even find out? Did you tell him?" Kelly turned her tear-filled eyes to Michael.

Michael shook his head took her hands "I-I would never."

"I over heard you tonight in the parking lot." Jerry confessed.

Kelly broke down into tears "I know it's wrong b-but I Just ... It all happened so fast ... I nevermeantforittogetthisfar"

"Please Lawler" Michael started " please don't tell anyone." he raised his hand to Kelly's cheek and wiped some of the tears away.

Jerry shifted uncomfortably again too shocked for words. Michael Cole was having an affair with Kelly Kelly and was asking him not to tell anyone. He couldn't explain why but watching Cole wipe tears off of his mistress' face, he felt bad for him.

"I won't"

"thank you Lawler." Michael looked up to meet Jerry's eyes but Jerry looked down at the green carpet.

Jerry just nodded to the both of them and mumbled a vague "well then good-bye." before turning around and quietly leaving the couple alone in their hotel room. Once outside the room he closed his eyes and walked down the hall Michael's plea till ringing in his head. Down in the lobby all the superstars that had been there before had left either to their rooms or to go out drinking. Lawler checked his watch it read 12:15.

Outside the hotel Jerry flagged down yet another taxi and chose just to go home. True he was going to drink but after the night he had had he wanted to do it by his self.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little over a month and a half since Jerry Lawler had learn about Michael's dirty little blonde secret. The two had only talked about it again for about a second since that night. Much to his dismay Jerry had to admit that at least they were were quiet about it. They only got together in private places such as hotel room and private dressing room if either of them had one. If they did do anything together in "Pubic" they covered their tracks well even making up cover stories.

No wonder they were able to keep it a secret.

Over that month Michael had began to be a little bit nicer to Lawler even bringing him coffee of course that was if no one else from WWE was around. Jerry knew Cole was just brown nosing him but it was still nice. He was reminded of the days when he and Cole worked together on smackdown years ago. When Michael was new to the business and took the older man's word as law.

Even on screen Michael became a little nicer to Lawler. Asking the hall of famer to forgive him for all he had done wrong. On-screen and publicly Jerry did not but personally he had forgiven Cole weeks ago.

This week RAW was in Florida so even though it was beginning to turn fall general manger AJ was stilling holding a bikini contest. Which was what Cole had decided to focus on as he and Jerry got changed. This arena had more locker room so Jerry and Michael were in one while Josh and Justin were in another. Jerry had worried about it being awkward but Michael had basically talked his ear off so he guess sharing a locker wouldn't be.

"I swear she really is crazy" Michael droned on about AJ.

"Well at least tonight you can openly drool over Kelly"

"That's your job remember."

"Did she at least show you what's she's gotta wear tonight?" Jerry chuckled.

Michael pouted a little "No she said she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Great so even when you see it you won't be able to drool over her."

"No I think you'll do enough of that yourself Jer."

"Jer? Don't call me that."

"ok Jerry."

"Don't call me that either."

"I know we're not friends" said as he opened his bag.

Just then there was a light knock on the dressing room door being that he was closer Jerry answered it. It was Kelly she hadn't gonna changed yet either she was in a red miniskirt and a black short sleeved button down. She looked around the hallway nervously as Jerry stepped aside. No one said a word until the door was closed and locked.

"Hey babe" Michael turned from his locker and smiled at the young diva.

"Hey Mike, Mr. Lawler" she nodded to each of them.

Jerry took a seat of the small white couch across the room from both the lockers and bathroom and unzipped his dark blue bag. Paying no mind to the two cheating lovers in the room he pulled out his black slacks and t-shirt for the night.

"So why did you come all the way down here?" Michael playful asked the blonde wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well actually I was sent her with a message from AJ."

AJ being the general Manger had been the first of the two that did know to know about Michael and Kelly. Although she did not back them a hundred percent she was a sucker for love so she kept their relationship a secret.

"Oh Really" Michael kissed the back of Kelly's neck before nuzzling her neck "Wha she say?"

"To not drool or show any favorites in the contest or the brawl after words."

"The Brawl?" Lawler couldn't help but ask.

"Yes the brawl, gawd Mr. Lawler did you read the script or not." She smirked.

Being that Kelly always played the good girl both in the ring and in pubic it had been a little weird when Jerry had first seen her smirk like Cole but he had grown to see it as normal.

"Is that order for both of us?" Jerry asked.

"No your suppose to favor me."

"Why?" Both men asked at once.

"Because Mr. Lawler I'm gonna have the smallest one on." she answered with a wink.

Michael's eyes bugged out a bit "h-how small?"

"oh Michael you'll see."

"You'll show it to me?"

"Soon babe" she stroked his cheek "soon."

Jerry checked his watch which read "7:20" he stood up with his clothes and went to the bathroom to change leaving the now whispering lover to themselves.

When he came out Jerry he found the two on the sofa Kelly straddling Michael as the two kissed. The T-shirt Michael had been wearing was now on the couch right next to him. Kelly was running her hands up and down his bare clean shaven chest. His hand were tangled up in her light blonde hair. Jerry knew it was rude but he cleared his throat loudly finally getting noticed by them.

"Well I have to go now." Kelly blushed as she stood up.

"Bye Mr. Lawler."

"Please call me Jerry." he looked over to see Cole glaring at him.

"ok well bye Jerry, Bye Michael." she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Bye" Michael stood up and picked up his shirt.

After Kelly left Jerry let out a high pitched laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cole ask looking other his bare shoulder his face pink with the embarrassed of being walked in on.

"Your just like a teenager" Lawler walked over to the couch picking his bag up from beside it.

"your one to talk, every week you go crazy for the diva. Oh she hotter than a sun burn or when I see her I see my next Ex-wife"

"At least I'm not licking my lips as I watch their matches."

Michael's face turned from pink to red and he stared down at the tile floor as he shuffled to the lockers.

"so did she at least tell you about the bikini she's gonna wear tonight?"

"No" Michael pulled on his dress shirt and gray suit jacket for the night on at the same time "But she was about to..ah nevermind."

"About to make up for it." Jerry laughed once again before joining Cole over at the wooden lockers.

"No" Michael look at the hall of famer as he buttoned his shirt "But she had it on under her clothes."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Michael smiled "Come on Jerry I was just trying to get the scoop of my career and you ruined it."

"If that's the scoop of your career, then your one sorry reporter."

"I'm the reporter you would watch admit it Jerry."

"Ok so I would watch that news story but what man wouldn't"

Both men cracked up. Out of the corner of his eye something caught Jerry eye inside Michael's Locker there were three Pictures taped, two beside each other the other over them. The two bottom ones were of Michael at a high school gradation with two boys one in a cap and gown and a picture of Michael sitting on a bed with Kelly who looked to be taking the photo. The last picture was of Cole, Jr and Jerry it was the oldest and most worn out. It was taking years ago when Michael had just started.

Michael tucked his red dress shirt into his gray suit pants "You ready to go Jerry?" he asked unaware of what the older man was looking at. "yeah let's go Mike."

"Mike? you haven't called me that in ages."

"Well you haven't called me Jerry in awhile either." Michael followed the other man's eyes and landed on the photos. Sheepishly he smiled at them.

Right at that moment Jerry thought back to all of what Michael had done over than month, that year, that decade and smiled to himself.

Maybe just maybe Michael Cole wasn't as sorry as he had thought.


End file.
